Good Boy
by Lonely in the basement
Summary: He was a good boy. His parents would be proud


**Zatanna**

She was a sweet girl, pretty and smart. Always smiling and laughing despite the harsh circumstances she found herself in. There was always something for her to do, she made sure of it. That was the only way she could keep herself sane knowing Dr. Fate couldn't be stopped.

But she was also a thief. Every once in a while they'd come across an ancient tome or magic book filled with knowledge. Sure the owners weren't using them anymore, but those were supposed to go to the League or the police for evidence. Not to some air headed little girl for her bookshelf.

So Dick watched and waited. One night, when she was practicing her magic in her room, he slipped quietly in when her back was turned.

"You know, it's not a good idea to steal from other magicians." He said, startling her.

"Oh! Robin! You startled me." She turned to face him. "I didn't steal. It's not like he'll be using it anymore."

"Yes you did. That book belongs in League custody." He said.

"Aw, come on Rob. They're not going to miss it. Besides, you've probably bent a few rules before too. Don't worry about it."

She turned to continue practicing from the book, and Dick didn't hesitate to use this to his advantage. The little metal sticker was on the back of her neck in a second, and he watched as the electricity coursed through her body making it spasm before it collapsed on the floor.

"No, I'm a good boy."

**Kid Flash**

Wally was a free spirit, childish in nature and immature to his very bones. He couldn't hurt a soul, but he could break the law. Wally's ipod was full of music he'd downloaded from sites, not one cent was paid for his newer collection of music. Wally even went as far as to download comic books rather then shell out the three dollars for a copy.

"Dude, you know it's illegal to download stuff like that without paying. Right?" he said when he walked in to see Wally on his computer, a download of "Blackest Night" already half way done.

Wally shrugged, "I know dude. But I'm not rich like you. Almost everyone does it. Hell, you've probably done it once. You techno wizard you."

Robin's fist clenched in anger, "No I don't dude. I follow the law."

If Wally heard the strained tone in his voice he didn't notice it. "I know dude. But we're not all perfect all the time. We all have flaws. Even you."

In a blur Dick had Wally's head in his hands. He grabbed the sides and twisted until he heard a snap.

"No, because I'm a good boy."

**Artemis**

The lessons taught by the League of Assassins are hard to unlearn. Artemis sometimes struggled with doing what's right when something in her screamed to do it the bad way. To be honest, she could be doing a lot worse then getting into the occasional bar fight. But drinking was against the law for minors, and she knew that.

At least she had the decency to call him and let him know where she was when she needed help this time. But by the time Dick got there he already knew what he was going to do.

She leaned on him as he walked her out back, and when she was half out of it he dropped her on the ground. He grabbed a bottle from the trash and swung it as hard as possible at her head. It broke on contact and she passed out, bleeding everywhere.

"I'm a good boy." He said. "And you wouldn't have deserved an explanation."

**Aqualad**

"You know, Atlantian law does not allow us to eat sturgeon." Said Kaldur as he nibbled on the fried fish fillet.

"Is that so." He said. Narrowing his eyes just a second.

"Yes, but I figure it couldn't hurt to try this once."

"Oh I see, so you're not a good boy." Dick muttered under his breath.

"Hm?"

Kaldur turned his head, and was met face to face with the kitchen scissors. The sharp edges cut into his mouth and his eye, slicing through his cheeks.

The scissors were torn from the flesh of his skin and reentered through his neck. Kaldur was dead by the time his head met the floor.

"I'm a good boy."

**Superboy**

Dick thought that Conner could do no wrong. After all, he didn't do anything that he knew was wrong.

But then he got his license. And one day Conner drove himself and Dick down to the convenience store. He parked, probably on accident, in a handicapped spot and walked in leaving Dick in the car.

When he got back there was a sliver of kryptonite out, and Dick pushed the handle of the emergency break through his throat. All the while muttering to himself, "I'm a good boy."

**Rocket**

Dick didn't even think much about Rocket, she was a normal hero in his eyes. But when she came to the cave with a new pair of earrings that she got because someone dropped a wad of cash he had to take action.

She leaned back to stretch and Dick gutted her with his bird-a-rang.

"I'm a good boy." He said. And he believed it.

**Robin**

The gas opened his eyes. One inhale after a run in with scarecrow and he could understand all. His parents, Bruce, Alfred, they all wanted him to be a good boy. They all wanted the world to be good. And that's what he was, he was good a good boy.

But then he realized. He was a vigilante, he worked with the Batman. Vigilantes were wrong, they were bad people. They took the law into their own hand. They were bad people.

So, he wrapped the rope around the chandelier tightening it so it wouldn't slip. He then stood on a chair as he wrapped the rope around neck, tightly so he could feel the pressure.

He breathed once, twice, and on the third time he kicked the chair out from under him.

He was a good boy.


End file.
